The present invention relates to a comfort pad or what may more generally be termed a hand pressure abatement apparatus, and more particularly to a hand pressure abatement apparatus that can be readily applied to and usable on a power tool such as but not limited to a drill, including cordless and corded drills, providing hand pressure abatement and possibly also comfort to the hand and/or other tool contacting body part during operation of the power tool.
The design of many power tools, including drills (cordless and otherwise) is such that during use, pressure on the hand (i.e., hand pressure) can become excessive and uncomfortable, especially after a lengthy period of operational use. This is particularly true due to the continual and/or repetitive nature of the tasks performed by power tools, such as in the case of drilling, and the resultant forces imparted to a body part of a user, such as a hand, that may be in contact with the tool. Excessive hand pressure may also result from one-time receipt or experience of dynamic impact forces during tool use. Whether such pressures experienced by a tool operator result from static or dynamic forces, there is a need for pressure abatement apparatus. Indeed, there is no known user removable pad on the market that addresses this issue of hand pressure abatement and comfort, yet there is a definite need for such an apparatus.